kingdomheartscanonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Genesis
Genesis is an antagonist making his debut in the Kingdom Hearts series in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War. He is fought during the second visit to Olympus in Shadow's scenario, originally appearing in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. Journal Entry A 1st Class SOLDIER. Endlessly searching for a heart to halt his degradation, What are his true intentions? Story ''Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War'' Genesis first appears during Shadow's second visit to Olympus, using confusing words from LOVELESS as well as lies and false information to trick and team up with the Keyblade master, as he knows Shadow's powers over the heart. Shadow continues to check in with the ex-SOLDIER, until one night when he finds Genesis to be gone, a single black feather found where he usually stood awaiting Shadow. Genesis appearing before the gods and goddesses on Mount Olympus, he proceeds to devise an evil plan. He brings Zeus's palace to ruins, obtaining a pure heart of light, his "gift of the goddess," from the god, thus reversing his degradation process and replacing Genesis's dark, clouded one. Shadow arrives just after the incident, teaming up with Zack Fair, who explains what happened, thus resulting in Shadow's realization of Genesis's true evils. Shadow and Zack chase Genesis to the Underworld, a battle ensuing. Genesis defeated, he fades out of existence as Shadow uses the powers of Kingdom Hearts to absorb Zeus's heart from within him. Genesis leaving his sword and a single "Dumbapple" behind, Shadow proceeds to return the captured heart back to Zeuss. Personality Genesis is shown through his relatively brief involvement in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War to be devious and cunning. Using words from his beloved LOVELESS to confuse others into doing his bidding, devious schemes result so Genesis can obtain a heart, stop his degradation, and proceed to rule the worlds and exact revenge upon those who did him wrong. His inner weakness is a feeling of betrayal and a lack of pride, Genesis's dream to obtain this also from a pure heart. Preferring to keep his hands clean, Genesis shows no mercy when it comes to an underling's incompetence, as well as when others get in the way of his plans. Appearance Genesis wears a red overcoat, black shoulder-guards resting on the shoulders. A single black wing sprouts from his left shouler, the ex-SOLDIER sporting shoulder-length red hair. He wields a large sword, wearing black clothing underneath the overcoat and black boots on his feet. Origin Genesis originated in Crisis Core : Final Fantasy VII. A betrayer of Shinra, he devotes his life to fulfilling the purposes of a monster, revenge and world domination. Obsessing over LOVELESS, he first meets Zack as the 2nd Class SOLDIER travels to Banora. As Genesis begins to degrade, he becomes more of a visible threat. Facing Zack after failing to assassinate Professor Hojo, he disappeared, thought to be dead. This was later proven false, however, when Genesis appeared before Zack and Sephiroth in Nibelheim. Converting his friend Sephiroth to madness, Genesis stressed from then on that he needed S Cells to become whole again. He battled Zack a final time in Banora, his dream ended by the goddess Minerva. In the end, all Genesis wanted was to regain lost pride. Fighting Style Genesis appears as a boss in Shadow's scenario, moving at extremely fast paces. He has a power over fire, often utilizing the element to perform devastating long-range and sword combos. A skilled swordsman, he is also able to use feathers from his solitary wing as weapons, too. Weapon Genesis wields a massive crimson blade known as the Rapier, able to perform powerful slashes as well as increase its power through the element of fire. Japanese writings are found etched into the blade, an elegantly designed guard at the base. Quotes *''"As the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky."'' *''"Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."'' *''"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest."'' *''"There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds... Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh."'' *''"All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow."'' *''"My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains."'' *''"My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment to find the end of the journey in my own salvation, and your eternal slumber."'' *''"My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess."'' *''"Even... if the morrow... is barren... of promises..., nothing.... shall forestall... my return."'' Trivia *Genesis's appearance in Olympus rather than another world is a play on words. Stressing the "gift of the goddess", it is ironic that the Greek gods and goddesses should appear alongside him. *When Genesis is defeated at the hands of Shadow and Zack, his sword is left behind along with a single "Dumbapple." *While Genesis wished to obtain the "gift of the goddess" in Crisis Core, this role is changed in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War. He still stresses the importance of this gift, however it is a heart that he desires, rather than power or redemption of pride. *In the end credits of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, a single black feather descends in front of Zack. This may hint towards Sephiroth's appearance later in the series, but Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War proves otherwise. The feather's appearance to Zack in this prequel represents Genesis's possible return to the series, similar to how he was shown alive again in the secret ending of Dirge of Cerberus : Final Fantasy VII. *Each time Genesis quotes LOVELESS in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War, they are portions of Shadow's future revealed as the Keyblade master brings Genesis clues of the gift of the goddess. "Wings of light and dark" represent the armies of light and darkness, the "gift of the goddess" represents Kingdom Hearts or the heart itself, and any mention of "sacrifice" or a negative premonition reference to Shadow's ultimate fate and death. Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War characters Category:Final Fantasy Characters